No matter how I look it's your fault I'm not popular!
by adollarinmypocket
Summary: After Tomoko's failed attempts to make herself popular, she decides to ask for her best friend Yuu's help to become a bishojo (beautiful girl). Tomoko x Tomoki, Rated T for future chapters (also this is my first fanfiction sorry if I suck..)
1. Chapter 1

"Kuroki Tomoko" the homeroom teacher called almost robotically as he made his way down the attendance list.

"H-Here" Tomoko stammered, this was the beginning of a new uneventful day with nothing special happening. Tomoko sat through her first period class thinking about how she was gonna work her way up the social spectrum as usual. "W-what if I got Yuu-Chan to give me a makeover so I can be a bishojo?! That's it why didn't I think of that before hyahahahaha~. All of these shit eaters will be licking my feet." Tomoko scanned the room looking at her classmates paying intent attention to the teacher, her fantasies started appearing in her minds eye, she could hear the voices of appraisal.

"Was tomoko always that pretty?"

"She looks like an anime character, let's be her friend"

"You're so cute tomoko"

"You're amazing tomoko"

Suddenly Tomoko was snapped out of her daze by the stares of her classmates on her.

"effect on relationships tomoko...?" Tomoko just caught the last bit of what the teacher was saying,

"Oh shit I wasn't paying attention" Tomoko looked down and glazed over her course material. The course study in social studies for the day was the effect of beauty standards in today's society. Tomoko, self-absorbed in her own ideas prompty opened her mouth without thinking "Obviously if you can't look good, no one will stay in some half assed relationship based on emotions, all guys are just horn-dogs anyways it's all about the body..." Tomoko looked up realizing what she had done, the class went silent. Tomoko took a while to register what happened, wait did she say that out loud? Her lips quivered and then she went into a daze the rest of the day. Shutting out the noise of the class and beating herself up over and over on her stupid mistake. It was a typical tomoko - thing, either she over-valued a completely idiotic idea like having coke sprayed in her face makes her beautiful, or she let her mouth run at the wrong time.

Hometime came and she was absorbed in her thoughts about how she was going to become beautiful the half the time she was walking home until she came across her little brother Tomoki, usually he stayed late at school to practice with his soccer team, but this whole entire week his team was on a break due to the school finding a replacement coach, as the previous one quit.

"Hey otouto" Tomoko said with her usual cynical tone.

"Tsk" he shot her a glare

"Walk at least 1 meter away from me, I told you I wasn't going to talk to you at school remember?" They both kept walking steadily in the direction of their home.

"Do you like girls for their body? Or do you like them because of their personality, do you hate me because I'm not sexy like yuu-chan with her voluptuous boobs? Are you ashamed to walk or be seen with me at school because I'm an ugly smelly, flat chested neet?" Tomoko's questions came out one after another.

Tomoki sighed "I think that stuff doesn't matter." Tomoki thought back to his younger days where his sweet sister would care for him and kiss him tenderly, he snapped back to reality, then looked at her intently.

" oh Ho? What's this could you possibly be thinking that I'm a beautiful Loli sister, your staring at me like a dog in heat. Hahaha~!" Tomoko laughed.

"I think you are too hard on yourself" Tomoki said bluntly and walked up into the house".

Tomoko stood there dumbfounded.

"What does he know, he doesn't know what it's like to be me, if I was hot or cool like he was maybe things would be different" Tomoko walked into the house and locked the door.

Little did she know that she was going to be proved wrong on her opinion, and by no one else but her little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

authors note: thanks for the reviews, any tips appreciated. I write all my stories on my iphone so grammar may not be spot on. If I'm forgetting something grammar wise please don't hesitate to either pm me or leave a review. Thanks for reading

"I-I'm home" Tomoko said exhaustedly as she entered her home after a long day playing with Yuu-chan at the arcade, it was already 7:00 pm and she just wanted to crash but she had to see her brother first. As soon as she entered her home the first thing she saw was her mother's bewildered expression, tears formed in her eyes, her daughter was growing up and there was nothing she could do to stop it from happening.

"M-mom? Eh, what? What's wrong?" Tomoko ran to the couch where her mom was sitting and comforted her in a panic, but she could understand why it was happening, it's every parents worst nightmare, having their precious daughter turn into a high school slut in a matter of a day, Tomoko couldn't help but smile however, but quickly hid her joyous expression as it was insensitive even for her in this kind of situation. "Where's Tomoki?" Tomoko asked, wondering where her brother was, she was aching to show off her new and improved self.

"He's in his room" Tomoko's mom said between sniffles, Tomoko lovingly rubbed her moms back reassuringly and went upstairs to Tomoki's room, and knocked on his door.

"L-little brother, it's me your onee-San" Tomoko said in a sweet tone, if she had a nice outside now, what she was the inside would have to change too, she wanted to prove to her brother that she was a different person, both outside and inside, she didn't know where this yearning for approval was coming from, but it was there and it was strong at this point. She then let herself in through the door and was met with Tomoki's back, he was sitting at his desk studying and writing notes, not even acknowledging her presence.

"What is it?" He said coldly, not even turning his head to look at her. Tomoko couldn't help but get mad at him at this point, he was the whole reason she went through with this, to become like her brother, to gain his approval and respect. But she held back her anger.

"A-am I cute now?" Tomoko said meekly, her stomach was twisting and turning, this was it, this was the moment of truth.

Tomoki, stopped writing and looked at her and coldly stated without hesitation "you aren't the big sister that I know and love, and you don't look good at all". He visibly tightened his hand around the pencil he was holding, his nails dug into his skin and his palm turned pink, and in his usual cold and distant tone he told his sister to get out.

Tomoko didn't move, she stood there silently as if she didn't hear what he said, then like bricks her legs gave way, and she fell to the ground on her knees. She tried so hard, she changed everything about herself for this, was she beyond repair? Was she so damaged that she'd never be seen as beautiful by anyone? Why did Tomoki's response hurt her the most, why was his opinion so important? Tomoko couldn't understand the feelings she had, but they hurt, they hurt her so damn much she couldn't stand it. She opened her mouth, she was the epitome of self-pity at this point, she just wanted her brother to understand what she felt, she broke down into tears and while crying the words escaped from her mouth "I-I *sniff* I tried s-soo hard, and, I'll never be liked by a-anyone, and I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment otouto! I'm sorry I couldn't be the sister you always wanted me to be *hic*." Tomoko then collected herself and immediately departed to her room.

Tomoki at this point, he completely regretted his actions, he was an idiot for saying what he did, and he knew it. Who was he kidding, his sister WAS cute, after her makeover and in his opinion even before, he wouldn't vocalize it before though, it was his sister after all. So then why, why did he say that she looked terrible, Tomoki desperately scanned his mind for the answers but came up empty, or rather he didn't want to know why he did what he did. All he knew was that he had hurt her deeply, and that an apology was in due order.

Tomoko slipped out of her clothes and into a baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts, and fell onto her bed, she hugged the sheets as she closed her eyes. She then drifted off to sleep.

"Nee-chan, Nee-chan!" a young boys voice called her. She snapped out of her daze and sat up, her 4 year old brother jumped into her arms and gave her a tender embrace.

"Geez, what is it Tomo-kun" Tomoko said, she was trying to play with her new doll and Tomoki kept interrupting. But her brother was so cute she couldn't help but always give him her undivided attention whenever he pleaded for her, she looked over at her mom sitting on the couch with a giant black thing in her hand with circles on it, holding it up to her eyes steadily without saying anything, not thinking about it she then looked back at Tomoki who was now showing off a giant grin.

"I love you Onee-chan!" Tomoko said proudly while bringing in his cheek against Tomoko as if he were a kitten.

Tomoko held him in her arms and replied "I love you too Tomo-kun!" Tomoko loved her little brother, he was cute and also he played with her and listened to whatever she told him. She felt lucky to have a good little brother like him. Most of her friends little brothers were apparently brats.

"Nee-chan, guess what, when I grow up I'm gonna marry you!" 4 year old Tomoki exclaimed excitedly.

Tomoko however young she was knew it wasn't possible, she didn't know why though so she just replied "Aww, we can't Tomo-kun, brothers and sisters can't get married". She sighed disappointedly.

"Kiss, onee-chan I want a kiss!" Tomoki yelled

"Okay- chuuuu" Tomoko leaned in to kiss him. Suddenly everything turned grainy and Tomoko found herself awake on her bed. She looked at her clock to see what time it was, it was 9:00 pm but it was still fairly bright outside.

"Humph, what a stupid dream, my stupid little brother is a stuck-up jock and probably is a man whore now." Tomoko said out loud, there was no point reminiscing about her toddlerhood at this point, those days were gone, her close relationship with her brother was gone as well. Tomoko had to prepare herself for Monday so she organized her clothes in a way that was coordinated by color and design according to what Yuu-chan had instructed her and put them away neatly in her closet. She would roll up her skirt on Monday and wear knee socks like Yuu-chan does she thought to herself as she eyed examined her school uniform, too bad they didnt have cuter uniforms at her high school like sailor uniforms or something, Tomoko sighed wistfully.

She then walked over to the mirror and examined herself, "I may not look cute," she said thinking back to what Tomoki said to her prior, but she did certainly look better this way. And her hair was much more manageable as well with it being straight instead of frizzy and thick. She sighed to herself and went back to surfing the internet and downloading the current anime episodes of that week, it was already 9:00 when she finished catching up on her animes, and then she remembered what Yuu-chan had told her about sleeping early, this would prove difficult however because insomnia ran in the family, and coincidentally both her and Tomoki had it but she had to follow through with it she couldn't let Yuu-Chan's efforts to go to waste. So Tomoko decided to go downstairs to the kitchen and take some sleeping pills so she could sleep, when she got there she spotted Tomoki holding the fridge door open looking inside.

Tomoko internally laughed and thought to herself, "what a fat pig eating at 9:00 o'clock"

Tomoki then spun around and holding something, it was pudding- and it was Tomoki's favourite kind, vanilla with chocolate drizzle on top.

He grabbed Tomoko's right arm and placed it in the centre of her hand and explained, "Here, it's a peace offering. And I'm sorry I said you looked bad I was just, confused and probably jealous...and I guess, what I really wanted to say was is that you look cute" he then started walking back to his room when his sister stopped him.

"D-do you really mean it? Do you really think I'm c-cute?" She asked again.

"Yeah I do, goodnight nee-san" Tomoki said, he was finally eased of his guilty conscience and he could sleep good tonight. He made his way up to his bedroom, Tomoko was following him silently behind with her pudding and spoon in hand.

"Thank you Tomo-kun" she said breaking the silence. Tomoki immediately stopped and turned around and looked at Tomoko, his dark green eyes seemed to shine in the shadows of the hallway, had he heard that right?

"What did you call me?" He asked, he hadn't heard her call him that since they were children, she usually just called him Tomoki, or Otouto. Tomoko's face went beet red when she realized what she said.

"u-um nothing in particular" she said, shoving a huge spoonful of pudding into her mouth.

"Okay." Tomoki didn't want to press things, and maybe he just imagined it after all. They both went to their respective bedrooms and had a peaceful rest the whole night, looks like Tomoki's pudding and his approval was a great substitute for sleeping pills in the end.


End file.
